finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VIII Triple Triad cards
The following is the list of Triple Triad cards in Final Fantasy VIII. The cards in the player's inventory can be viewed in the Cards section of the menu. If the player has had a card but lost/refined it, it will be grayed out. Filling the in-game card list has a gold star appear next to the Cards menu. Only one copy of the level 8, 9, and 10 cards can be held at once. If the Card Club sidequest has been completed, it is possible to win all level 8, 9, and 10 cards from the CC members onboard Ragnarok at endgame. Once the player has held a rare card they can check where it is from the card menu. Highlighting a card in the menu shows at the bottom of the screen where the card currently is. Rare cards in the player's possession have their location as "Squall." For lost rare cards the menu shows the name of the area where the person holding that card is. If the player modded the card, the menu says it was "Used." In the Steam non-remastered version, obtaining all cards earns an achievement. Monster cards Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Boss cards Level 6 Level 7 Guardian Force cards Level 8 Level 9 Player cards Level 10 Earliest point to get every unique card *Before leaving Balamb Garden, Squall can get the MiniMog card from the running boy in blue and the Quistis card from the Trepies. *'Ifrit' card from the Fire Cavern boss. *After the Dollet field exam, the player can visit Ma Dincht with Zell and Selphie in the party and play her till she uses the Zell card. *Talking to Cid after the Timber mission briefing nets the Magical Lamp. Using it right away lets the player fight Diablos and get his card. *After the Timber mission briefing, the player can exit the Garden and then return, go to Cid's office and play him for the Seifer card. *The player can now start the Queen of Cards sidequest and lose MiniMog to her at Balamb Town and make sure she goes to Dollet. *At the Forest Owls' Base Watts has the Angelo card. *After leaving Timber, the player can neglect going through the forest towards G-Garden, and instead head to Dollet. There they can play the Dollet pub owner for the Siren card. If the player sent the Queen of Cards here, they can talk to her about her artist father and also play her son to get the MiniMog back. *At Deling City, the player can win Kiros from the man in black at the shopping arcade (part of the Queen of Cards quest). *While at the Tomb of the Unknown King, the player can fight Sacred and Minotaur to get their cards at the end of the quest. *The player can return to Dollet and lose Sacred to the Queen of Cards and make sure she goes back to Balamb. (Dollet has Random as a default rule, so this can be hard without abolishing Random first.) The player can get the Sacred card back from the queen's son. *When controlling Selphie, the goal is to head to the Missile Base. Instead, the player can go to Deling City and lose the Ifrit card to General Caraway, then play him till he gives the Rinoa card. *Mayor Dobe in FH has Quezacotl and Flo has Irvine as part of the Queen of Cards quest. Martine behind the mayor's house has Ifrit if the player lost is to General Caraway earlier. *When Irvine is in charge of choosing the instruments to play for the Garden Festival, the player can exit the scene and return to Balamb Garden and start the Card Club quest (see Card Club article for details) and win the Leviathan card from CC Joker and Carbuncle from CC Heart. *After gaining control of the mobile Garden, the player can continue the CC quest as Squall and sleep in the dorms until the CC King appears, and win the Gilgamesh card. *With the mobile Garden, the player can do the Chocobo Forest sidequest and get the Chicobo card from the Chocobo Sanctuary. *Defeating Odin at the Centra Ruins nets the Odin card. *At the Balamb Town lockdown, the player can help the Big Bad Rascal to sneak out to talk to the hotel owner. He then brings the hotel owner's deck to the girl staying at the old man's house next to where Ma Dincht lives. The player can win Pandemona off her. *The player can lose the Chicobo card to the Queen of Cards in Balamb Town and make sure she goes to Dollet. The player can then get Chubby Chocobo from a student sitting outside the Balamb Garden library. The player can go to Dollet to talk to the queen about her artist father and get Chicobo back from her son. *Selphie's friend in Trabia Garden plays the Selphie card. *Defeating Cerberus during the Battle of the Gardens wins his card. *After gaining access to Edea's Orphanage as part of the story, the player can play Edea to win her card. *Zone at the White SeeD Ship gives the player the Shiva car in exchange for a free Girl Next Door. *At Esthar City, the player can play Dr. Odine for the Ward card. He is at his lab when playing as Zell after Squall has departed to the Lunar Base. *At the Lunar Base Piet has Alexander and Ellone has Laguna. *After the player has the Ragnarok they can continue the Queen of Cards quest and lose Alexander to her in Dollet, making sure she goes to Balamb. The player can now get Doomtrain from the Timber pub owner. Losing Doomtrain to her in Balamb and making sure she goes to Dollet, the player can win Doomtrain back from the queen's son and get the Phoenix card from a presidential aide at the Esthar City palace. *The UFO? quest gives the PuPu card. *Defeating Bahamut at the Deep Sea Research Center nets his card. *Defeating Ultima Weapons wins the Eden card. *Playing Laguna wins the Squall card. External links *Google Drive document on what magic/items can be refined from each Card Mod item Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Lists Category:Triple Triad